Occasional Lovers
by sealmyheart
Summary: Ana has always been a constant woman in Christian Grey's life, but she's never really been the only one. Until now.
1. Chapter 1

I'm woken up with a blaring light of sun. I crack an eye open to find my blinds have been opened. What the hell? I rub my eyes, and tear the bed sheets off my very naked body. My black boxers are left crumpled on the floor next to my now wrinkled dress pants. I slide them up and go over to my dresser to throw on a old t-shirt.

My grumbling stomach leads me going into my kitchen, but I smell food already being cooked. Ms. Jones is already up? My eyes become much clearer and I find black hair instead of blonde. The young woman is standing with her back to me, obviously frying something onto the stove. I make a fake coughing noise, and she jumps. Brown eyes light up with my appearance and she's only wearing my was missing white button shirt.

"Good morning! I'm making breakfast." I remain still, and somewhat stoic towards her. She notices and her face drops. "You don't remember me or my name, do you?"

To be completely honest, I couldn't remember a single thing about her. Where I met her or how she got back to my place with me, let alone her name. Figuring, it would be rude to say this despite her probably already guessing it, I excuse myself to go into my study. I try to remember anything about last night, but come up empty. I had more to drink than I've realized. I'll text Elliot.

*What did you do to me last night?*

I press send, and decide to even ask Taylor what made me forget everything that happened.

*You wake up with another lady in your bed, little brother?*

This wasn't exactly the first time I've had this happen to me. In fact, this happens to me all the time. I'm just not the committing to a relationship kind of type. All I want from women is sex, and then say goodbye the next day, never seeing them again. It sounds awful, but this is how I like living my life. I work long hours for my company, and don't like dealing with coming home to a whiny girlfriend complaining not making time for her. If it means forgetting the woman the next morning, so be it. But drinking the night before makes it much more difficult to remember exactly what happened, and sometimes I become the asshole.

I finally excuse myself from my study, and enter back into the kitchen. Whereas, I find the black hair woman already dressed in her own clothes and being yelled at to leave.

"Get the hell out of my house!"

"I didn't know Christian Grey had a girlfriend!"

"Well, he does. So get the hell out!" She scurries out into the awaiting elevator, and disappears from my sight forever. My best friend for five years joins me by the kitchen counter, and snatches some cooked bacon.

"You're seriously going to eat that?" I raise my one brow, and she rolls her eyes.

"It's not like she poisoned it." I take a seat at my breakfast bar, while she continues to eat more. She glances up at me, finding that I'm already staring at her. "What?"

"How did you know that I needed your help?" She shrugs.

"Taylor called me, he said you would need my help when you'd wake up."

"How nice of him."

"I agree! Just say you're lucky to have both of us in your life."

"No, I think I'm good." She rolls her eyes again, and I shake my head.

Anastasia Steele was a pain in the ass. Constantly, rolling her eyes at me, but being an great friend to me. She's the only girl I've never tried to get into my bed. Five years ago I met her through my baby sister, Mia. Then we became best friends at first sight.

"Well, since I'm craving more than just bacon, I'm going to get a real breakfast. Care to join me?"

"How about you go to our usual place to grab us a table. And I will meet you there." She nods, and reaches for her purse.

"Sounds good to me. Don't take too long, I'm starving."

"I never do." Ana sarcastically laugh.

"You take the longest showers known to man."

"Bullshit! You do." I accuse back to her.

"Absolutely not. I'm in and out in a flash." I walk her over the elevator, and Taylor is already standing there holding the elevator. "Even Jason will agree with me!"

"It's Taylor, and stop it."

"Aren't I right, _Taylor?_ " Ana says his name with emphasis. He looks between her and me. She bites her lip, trying not to smile. Meanwhile, I'm left with my usual straight, serious face. Taylor looks to her, and slowly nods. Of course, he gives into agreeing with her. "Ha! I'm right."

"Taylor, you're fired."

"I'll go pack my things, sir." he replies, knowing I'm not fully serious. Ana is laughing while entering into the elevator.

"I'm always right, Grey."

"In your dreams, Steele." The doors close, and she's gone from my view. My shower is calling my name to wash away the random girl from last night.

I somehow beat Ana to the restaurant, and I'm immediately given a table. Since we come here very often, I don't need to read the menu. The waitress appears again for what seems like the hundredth time.

"Would you like anything else?" she asks, bashing her eyelashes at me. Also, I notice she has made her breasts much more revealing.

"I'm fine." I say, gritting my teeth. Finally, I see Ana entering. The waitress decides to stand in my view, practically shoving her breasts into my face.

"You know, Mr. Grey, I finish in an hour so I was thinking maybe we could-"

"Sorry, I'm late." Ana cuts her off, sliding into the booth across from me. When the waitress still doesn't get the hint, Ana snaps her fingers in front of her face. "Excuse me, I would like blueberry pancakes and English Twinning tea. And he'll take a Spanish omelette with some more coffee. And honey, he's not interested so move along."

She becomes flustered, and scurries into the back, almost knocking over a busboy. I stare over at Ana to find her on her phone, probably sending a text to Kate or Mia. She finally looks up to find my very much amused face.

"What?" she asks, placing her phone away.

"How did you know I wasn't interested?" I smirk, and she shrugs.

"I have seen you with enough women to know when you're interested, and when they won't back off. So I thought I'd set her into her place." I nod, and take a sip of my coffee.

"Why were you late?"

"Kate had a feminine problem and asked me to stop by to assist her."

"Can't you just say she got her period?" I tease, and she cringes.

"You know I dislike that word."

"I don't understand why." I chuckle.

"I have my reasons."

When Ana's drink arrives to the table brought by an waiter, I know the showy breast waitress asked to change serving this section. Ana greedily grabs ahold of her tea and takes a much needed sip, but she sticks out her tongue afterwards.

"Too hot?" She nods, and takes a huge gulp of the complimentary ice water.

"Ah, better. So what did you and Elliot do last night?" Ana asks, beginning to laugh when I shut my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I honestly don't know. He begged me to meet him out for drinks to watch the Mariners game, and one drink became too many."

"And ending up not remembering the so called woman in your kitchen." She adds, and I shrug. "Well, always be prepared when hanging out with Elliot. We both know what he's like."

"Never again." Our food is brought out to us, and Ana becomes giddy over her blueberry pancakes. I roll my eyes at her childish antics and dig into my food.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Ana asks, savoring each bite she takes.

"Working in my study." She scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"You're boring."

"Fine. What about you, wild child?"

"I'm going out with Mia and Kate."

"Oh, great. Triple trouble." I tease.

"Don't be such a hater."

"Well, just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Like get with someone and don't remember who they are the next morning? Oh wait, you've done that!" I roll my eyes.

"You're a pain in the ass." She shrugs.

"Get over it." Ana scoots out of the booth, and rises.

"What's with the whole black outfit attire today?" I eventually notice before me. Her adorning a black sweater with skinny black jeans and black booties. Even her purse is black.

"I'm feeling dark today." she mutters, going through her wallet to find money.

"Yes, I can see. And I've got the bill covered."

"Let me at least leave the tip." I take her wallet from her hands before she can remove the ten dollar bill from it.

"No." I order, raising her wallet in the air so she can't reach and she struggles on her tippy toes to grab it.

"You're incorrigible!" Ana stops trying, and starts walking towards the exit. Once, I meet her outside she's holding out her hand for her wallet. "Thanks for breakfast, you ass."

"My pleasure." I smirk, placing it back with her.

"Well, you go have fun being boring tonight."

"I always do."  
"Right, Grey." Taylor pulls up with my car, and she starts backing up into the opposite direction.

"Want a ride to your car?"

"I'm actually going to stop by the vintage bookstore down the block. So I'll text you later." Ana says, waving to Taylor in the car.

"Laters." She stumbles a bit walking away. "Be careful where you're walking, clutzo."

"Shut up!" Ana speeds walk down the street. I slide into the car, and decide to humor her a bit. Taylor drives close up by the curb, slowly. I order him to honk, making Ana jump.

"Hey, baby. Need a ride?" I ask, rolling down my window. She raises up her hand to flip me the bird.

"You're so annoying." She jogs off into the store, and I'm left chuckling as I drive off to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ana's P.O.V.**

I check myself over in the mirror one last time before I leave. I'm wearing a black dress with a sexy slit, and strappy high heels. My hair is down is long curls, and I decide to leave my makeup light.

"Ana, the Uber is here!" Kate shouts from the living room, and I run into the living room. "Who you tryin' to impress tonight?"

"Always, you." I wink at her, tossing my wallet and phone into the purse I'm using tonight. She stands impatient next to the door, looking hot in her black crop top and pencil skirt.

"Let's go! Mia is probably already there." I roll my eyes, and follow her out the door.

The ride to the club doesn't take long, and we're let inside without a problem. Kate grabs ahold of my hand so we don't get ripped apart, leading us towards the back where Mia has found a table. She obviously has gotten our memo of wearing all black. She jumps up from her seat seeing us arrive.

"Finally! What took you two so long?" Kate points to me.

"This one couldn't decide on an outfit."

"A masterpiece can't be rushed." I tease, and they both ignore my horrible joke. Kate and I take a seat around the table.

"I've already ordered us all drinks to save us the trouble." Mia says, and I nod.

"You're so smart." She shrugs.

"So have you and Lucas decided on a date?" Kate asks, sparking up an conversation.

"We actually did. September twenty sixth." My eyes widen.

"So soon for a wedding." It is only August seventh.

"I know, I know. But we just can't wait, plus there's another reason why it's early."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" Kate and I's mouths both drop open. "I'm three months, and due in February."

"Oh, my God!" I reach over to give her a hug. "I'm so happy for you two."

"I know it's sudden, and I'm only twenty four. But we're both so excited."

"Sucks you can't drink at your wedding, or even your bachelorette party." Kate chimes in, and Mia pouts.

"I've realized that, but we can always celebrate later after the baby."

"How did your brothers take it?" I ask, and Mia laughs.

"Elliot was drunk when I told him, so he cried and was overdramatic about it. Christian, on the other hand…" I shake my head.

"What did he do?"

"Threaten to kill Jeremy for knocking me up before we get married."

"Typical." Kate mutters.

"He's now warming up to the idea of becoming an uncle. So it's much better than it was before." I nod.

The server finally emerges to our table with our drinks. Mia always knows my regular cranberry vodka, and she sticks to a water. Kate is placed with her gin and tonic. I raise up my drink for a celebratory toast.

"Cheers to Mia for her shotgun wedding, and her being knocked up." We all clink our drinks together and take long sips.

"Now, let's go dance!" Kate jumps up from her seat, catching on to my wrist to drag me out towards the dance floor.

The three of us all dance until we're probably dripping with sweat, and parched for some water. I settle to take a break and go back to the table. My eyes don't deceive me, and find my best friend.

"You missed me, already?" I grin, and Christian's seated in my chair.

"Yeah, something like that." He pushes his water in front of me. I take a large gulp of it, and end up finishing it.

"I thought you were going to be working all night?"

"Ended up finishing up early." I hand him back his empty drink. "You owe me a new water."

"Coming right up, Grey." I roll my eyes, and leave him to fetch us both new drinks.

I find a opening at the bar, and grab one of the bartender's attention. Ordering Christian his water, I decide for another cranberry vodka. I suddenly become bombarded with a blonde bimbo.

"Is that Christian Grey you're with?" She gives me a huge, fake smile.

"Yes, he's-"

"Thank you, that's all I needed to know." The blonde struts back off to her table with her other bimbos. I grip both of the drinks positioned on the bar, and carry them back to Christian. He rises up in his chair, seeing me walking back.

"You know that blonde at 2 o'clock is interested in you." I say, sliding his drink to him. He follows my gaze, whereas she's now smiling at him.

"Why would I want to go over there, when I have the most beautiful girl in the club right here?" I roll my eyes.

"Oh, shut up. Go over there, I know you want to."

"I really didn't come here to get laid, Ana."

"If you say so." He shrugs, getting up. "Where are you going, Mr. Not Getting Laid Tonight?"

"To the bathroom, Miss Smart Ass." Christian ruffles up my hair before he disappears into the crowd.

Mia and Kate dance their way back to the table, both holding new drinks. They beg me to join them back on the floor, but I scrunch up my nose.

"I'm good! You two go enjoy yourselves." As they leave me, Christian arrives back and is clutching a piece of paper. "What do we have here?" I rip it out of his hand, opening it up to see a number.

"She attacked me outside of the bathroom, and gave me her number."

"How charming of her." I say, sarcastically. "She's right up your alley."

"I meant what I said, Ana."

"I know you did, but you do have her number to call her anytime after tonight."

"That is true." I stand up, and toss back my drink.

"I'm going back on the dance floor. Enjoy sitting by yourself." I wink, and he rolls his eyes.

Later that night, I have must drank too many cranberry vodkas because the club is slightly spinning. Christian sits me down, ordering me to drink a lot of water and I must oblige to him. I slowly glance over to discover the white piece of paper with the number on it ripped up and shoved in one of the empty glasses. A small smile appears on my face.

"Kate met up with one of her old flings and is going home with him. Can you take Ana home?" Mia asks, coming to stand between Christian and I.

"Yes, of course. Please be safe, and call me when you get home."

"Yes, I will. Love you!" She kisses him on the cheek, and hugs me. "Talk to you tomorrow, Ana." I mumble an incoherent goodbye.

"Let's get you home, drunkey." Christian helps me walk out to his car, and buckles me into the front seat.

I don't remember how we got back to my place so fast, but he's helping me out of the car. Drinking the water helped me sober up just a little bit, and take us upstairs to unlocking my apartment door.

"Thanks for driving me home." I toss my purse onto my couch, and kick off my high heels.

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asks, and I grin. I love how he always would check even though we see each other every day. So I nod. "Goodnight, Ana." Christian leans down to kiss my cheek, but at the last second I move and he finds my lips instead. He retracts back as if I'd shocked him. "Shit, I didn't-"

I snake my arms around his neck, pulling his head down and making his lips meet mine for more. Christian takes the hint, and urgently kisses me back. His tongue runs across my bottom lip, practically begging to enter inside my mouth. I happily obligate and feel our tongues tangle together, meanwhile I kick the door shut.

Christian takes that as a sign to gently push me against the door. His lips attacking my neck with kisses, setting my skin on fire as I run my nails down his back.

"You're wearing too many clothes." I feel his body shake against mine with laughter as I rip open his black button up shirt. The buttons skidded across the floor, and neither one of us care. I run my fingers down his very well defined muscles, loving the feel of them beneath my fingertips.

"Who's wearing too many clothes, now?" Christian whispers, tugging on my dress. I hold up my arms above my head, and he slides if off my body in one second. Suddenly, he pauses, staring into my eyes.

"Ana, are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. You?" He nods.

"I just don't want to screw up our friendship." I bite my lip.

"You're right." We both try to catch our breath, and our eyes hold an intense stare.

"Fuck it." Christian slams his mouth onto mine, his kisses deep and passionate. My hands find ahold of his neck, and tug onto his hair. I experience myself being lifted into his arms, and we're moving towards my bedroom.

I feel my back against my bed, and Christian towering over me. His urgent lips find my neck again, and I'm moaning. I finally manage to rid his shirt from his body and assist him of unbuttoning his jeans. Now, we're both left in our undergarments. I flip us over, myself on top. With lots of alcohol still in my system, I notice I'm being very courageous.

My lips find his chest, and he takes a deep breath. I know it being a difficult place to be touched, I move onto his stomach and discover his Calvin Klein boxers. I gradually, slide them down off his waist to find his humongous cock. The ladies were not lying about his large and in charge endowed dick.

I take him in my mouth, and find it hit the back of my throat. Christian's moans fill up my bedroom. I continue sucking him, my head bobbing up and down. Meanwhile, my hand is keeping somewhat control on it and giving his cock deep strokes. As I'm about to take him in my mouth again, I'm tossed on my back and Christian's kneeling above me.

His hands slide down my body, and rips off my black, lace thong. I'm tugged forward and his arms glide under my thighs to have hold of me. My clit is unexpectedly being devoured by his mouth, and I can't help but squeeze my thighs against his head. His assault on my vagina is making me scream things I've never said before. As I feel myself soon to be coming, his tongue is teared away.

"What the fuck?" I screech, becoming instantly pissed. But my disappointment is replaced when his dick enters into me fiercely.

I throw back my head in pure ecstasy, already tightening my legs around his hips. Christian begins a rhythm of raw, pounding and I can't help but yell his name. My nails dig into his back as he slams deep into my pussy. I can sense myself coming very soon and start to clench around his cock. Christian moans into my neck, probably leaving little love bites.

"Come for me, baby." he pleas, and I listen. I come so hard, the people that live in the highest level of my apartment complex probably heard me. Christian's not so far behind me, and his cum shoots into me, collapsing onto my sweaty chest.

Exhaustion overtakes my body, and I close my eyes. Darkness overcoming me very quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, I wake up to the sunlight streaming through my bedroom window, beaming onto my naked body. I wish I would've closed my curtains more to help with this pounding headache. I roll over, hoping to reach for Christian, but only find wrinkled sheets. Bolting upright, I scan around the room for any indication of what happened last night. Our clothes were no longer strewn across the floor, and I don't hear him around. I crawl over to my nightstand, only to be disappointed when I realize no note was left behind.

"Christian?" I call out, but I'm left with only silence. "Christian?" Trying again for him to answer, and nothing.

I try to remain calm, and control my heavy breathing as I reach for my phone, hoping he'll at least answer me calling. But the call goes straight to voicemail, and I'm left devastated. I curl myself up in a ball as I realize last night probably destroyed our friendship. Although, coming to terms that having sex meant nothing to him and that I was just another girl he got to fuck. Our friendship is probably over.

Small tears run down my face as I wonder why I had to be so drunk last night, and practically jump on him for sex. I mean, it has been a year since my last relationship and without doing any kind of sexual activities, but I'm such an idiot. Meanwhile, he's here at fault too. Did he not care for me the same way that I cared for him? Five years is a very long time. Maybe Christian regretted it and couldn't stand to face me in the morning.

I face plant into my pillows, and wallow myself into more pathetic tears. Suddenly, cold hands rest on my shoulders, and I flinch. I glance up to find Christian sitting on my bed only wearing a towel around his waist. How did I not hear his footsteps or him in the shower?

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks, taking in my tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes.

"I thought you left." Christian pulls me into his embrace, and I rest my head against his chest.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Ana." he whispers into my hair. I finally have my emotions under control, and remove myself from his arms.

"I'm sorry." I use my bed sheets to help wipe my eyes. "I just didn't want something like this to mess up our friendship."

"You'll always be my best friend. This doesn't have to change anything." I bite my lip.

"But doesn't it? We crossed a line as friends and had sex."

"You were drunk, and I was.."

"Sober, and you still slept with me."

"Well, you are an incredibly beautiful and sexy woman, Ana." I scrunch up my nose, shaking my head.

"Stop it, right there. This was a only one time thing, you got it?" He nods.

"I won't tell anyone, and you won't be either." I raise a brow, looking down. "Ana." he warns.

"What if I tell maybe Kate, or.." I start to trail off, but he dashes forward in a flash to pin me to my bed.

"No, you will not." Christian growls as he tickles me everywhere, even aiming for my most ticklish spot above my hipbone.

"Fine, fine!" I scream for mercy as I laugh hysterically. The sheet I've been clinging to tightly falls, leaving me in nothing. Christian adverts his gaze to my chest as I try to cover myself back up. He removes himself from being over my body, and goes back to his sitting position. "I should go and get dressed." My face burning red.

"Me too." He goes to stand, and walks back to the bathroom, but pauses. "Oh, and Ana, you have nothing to be embarrassed about." Christian closes the door behind him, and I fall back, rolling my eyes. Easy for you say, with your drool worthy body and sexy muscles.

Not having much energy to care for what I'm wearing, I change into a gray crop top and jean shorts. I toss my bed head hair into a low messy bun, and keep my makeup very natural. After, I finish up cleaning my room, I venture out into my living room to see Christian in the kitchen making himself some coffee. I make a fake cough to grab his attention, and he turns around to face me.

"How are you feeling?" he asks, leaning against the counter.

"Better, but I think we should really talk about last night."

"I thought we already did." I tilt my head to the side, giving him a stare.

"We have to be serious about this."

"I know, I know. But things are still going to be what they've always been like for the past five years, Ana."

"You don't know that. It can become awkward real quick, and everything can fall apart." Christian sets down his coffee, and comes to my side.

"You worry way too much, it's bad for your health." I sigh. "Look, we'll just pretend like it never happened and move on."

"That's stupid." He raises a brow.

"Do you have any other ideas, smart ass?" I shrug.

"No, but just promise me that whatever happens that we'll always be friends."

"I promise, Steele." Christian smiles, and goes back to his coffee. I feel as a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Now, that we're both on the same page, and I feel less awkward about everything.

Just then, Christian's phone rings, and he goes to remove it off the charger. He takes the call, and excuses himself from the kitchen. I can tell it's an important business call because now he's been on the phone for over an hour. Watching tv isn't helping with my now returning headache, and growling stomach for food. Christian enters back into the living room, and shoves his phone into his jean pocket.

"What was that all about?"

"That was Ros." I nod.

"And what did she have to say? That you're slacking at your job as CEO?"

"Very funny, but no. I have to fly to New York for a couple of days to make this deal with Collins Industries." My eyes widen, and I break the silence with a laugh.

"For how long?"

"Five to ten days depending how long it takes."

"Oh, great!" My heart aches as I don't like going that long without seeing him, but I smile. "Well, I'm starving and I need a juicy burger to cure this hangover."

"Let's go." Just as we're about to leave, the front door opens and Kate comes flying through. She's still cladded in her last night's outfit, and her hair a crazy mess.

"Welcome home, Kate." I giggle at her distress as she collapses onto the couch.

"Must you be so loud?"

"How was your old flame?" She stares at me, and then, shuts her eyes.

"A very good mistake that I will regret later in life." Christian stands near the door, becoming agitated, wanting to leave. "Where are you two going?"

"To get some food."

"Bring me back something, please." I nod. "How was last night for you? Bring anyone home with the way you were drinking last night?" she teases, and I'm frozen in place. Fuck! What do I say? Christian excuses himself outside to wait in the car.

"Oh, no. Christian just took me home, and I went straight to sleep."

"You have to get yourself back out there, Ana. Your vagina is probably collecting cobwebs." I roll my eyes.

"Enough about my vagina."

"Mia and I know it's hard dating again after Elijah ended your two year relationship."

"Stop it, I don't want to get into this right now."

"We should. He was your first love, and everything."

"I know he was, and I'm over it. But I'm just busy with work, and life to think about potentially dating anyone."

"If you say so."

"I do. Now, I'm leaving." I slam the door behind me, bump into a hard body. Christian places his hands onto my shoulders to make sure I'm balanced. "Did you listen to any of that?"

"Ana.."

"Not you too." I shove my way past him, and he keeps up with my fast pace to the elevator.

"She's right." Angrily, I hit the button to go down.

"If she is, why don't I just have sex with you again?" His face drops. "I mean, she said to put myself out there and since you're here. Why not?"

"Don't." Christian orders, his voice hard and serious.

"What? Am I not good enough for a second time?"

"Fuck this!" He storms away from me, heading for the stairs instead.

"Fuck you!" I scream down the hallway. Goddammit, what did I just do?


	4. Chapter 4

I chew on the cap of my black pen, dazing outside my office window. The people of Seattle cover the streets, going place to place in a hustle. I spot a handsome man in a suit, similar to what Christian would wear. Christian. It's been six days since I've last seen him, and even talked to him.

My ongoing stubbornness doesn't want to be the one to make the first move, and I know he's the same way. I know it was completely wrong of me to be so outspoken, and hurtful like that. But Kate's words got into my head and then, I thought Christian was out to get me too. Although, he hasn't tried any contact at all, so be it. So since he's diving in all his energy into work, I'm doing the exact same. There's a knock on my door, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Ana, we have a potential client waiting for you." My assistant, Claire says, and I nod.

"Please, send them in." I smile, removing the soggy cap from my mouth.

I had opened up my own business two years ago with the encouragement, and endorsement from Christian. I've always wanted to become an event planner and help people celebrate their lives and jobs through lavish parties.

A young, blonde woman struts into my office and takes the chair opposite from me.

"I'm a huge admirer of your work, Miss Steele." She starts off, and I grin.

"Thank you, so much. And you are?"

"Daniella Lucille."

"Lovely. And how can I help you, today?" I lean forward, folding my hands together.

"Well, my boss wants me to hold our company's reopening party and placed me in charge."

"For starters, do you have any ideas in mind?" I ask, logging onto my laptop, opening a new document.

"Oh, I have plenty for you." Daniella smiles.

A little over an hour later, I'm shaking hands with my newest client and taking my lunch break. My cell starts to vibrate, lighting up with a new text from someone I didn't think they had it in them to crack first.

*Coming home, tonight. Would like to see you if possible. -C*

I stare at that text for what seems like hours but only has been five minutes. What do I reply back? I'm sorry I was a complete bitch. So excited to see you, of course, would love to see you. Sadly, known of those were my replies.

*Sure, meet you at your place. Have a safe flight. -A*

Claire knocks on my door, carrying our lunches to eat together. She hands me my caesar salad, and I hungrily dig into it. We both chat about pointless, pop culture, and the whole time I'm waiting for Christian's stupid reply. Usually, it only takes him a few seconds to send a text back to me, but not this time around.

The gold watch on my left wrist says 5:15 pm, ending my long day at work. I shove my laptop and important client files into my bag. I readjust my fuschia pencil style dress and toss my bag over the shoulder. As I lock up my office door, most of my employees have gone home. I now, wave goodbye to the building's usual security guard, Robert.

My gaze is now set on the very familiar black Audi parked outside, Christian standing outside. I've noticed something's different about him, his hair is much shorter. I almost want to frown, missing his longer curly locks already. I take small steps towards him and register that I have insanely missed him.

"Steele," he says, the first one to break the silence.

"Grey."

"How are you?"

"I've been better." I whisper, and he nods.

"So have I." I bite my lip, choosing to come right out and say it.

"I'm sorry for everything. I was angry and frustrated, and I didn't mean one word I said to you."

"I know, Ana." A huge weight leaves my chest, and I let out the huge breath I've been holding in. "I just gave you a few days of space. After, everything that went down, I thought it was best."

"I agree."

"Also, I knew how stubborn you would be not to contact me first." I raise my eyebrows in disbelief.

"I am not stubborn."

"You're the most stubborn person I have ever met." I roll my eyes.

"As if!" Christian chuckles.

"Have you been watching Clueless again?"

"It's one of my favorite movies." I cross my arms.

"I know it is. Now, are you going to continue pouting or give me a hug?" I smile and step forward into his awaiting arms. My arms clasp around his waist, and I breathe in his scent. A faint of cologne and just his body wash.

"I've missed you, so much."

"Me too." I feel him leave a kiss into my hair and hold me tighter.

"So how was your business trip?" I ask, pulling myself away. Christian opens the car open for me, and I slide right inside, making room for him next to me.

"Long, and tiring."

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

"Me too. We can go back to my apartment, and I'll make us dinner." He smiles, and his phone goes off. "Just emails."

The whole car ride to my place takes longer than usual because of rush hour, and Christian manages to be on his phone the whole time. I decide to not make a huge deal out of it, and let us inside my place. The first thing I always do when arriving home from work is change into comfy clothes. I throw on a gray t-shirt and black Adidas leggings.

"Where's your phone charger?" Christian asks, poking his head into my room.

"In the kitchen." I meet him in there, tossing my curly hair into a high ponytail. While Christian is distracted with his phone, I start making spaghetti.

It doesn't take too long to cook, and we're finally seated at the small dining table. Christian greedily digs into his food, acting like he hasn't eaten in days. I use my fork to poke around with my noodles.

"This is delicious." He uses his napkin to wipe away any sauce on his mouth. "Thank you, for making me dinner."

"No problem. Just think of it as a welcome home present."

"Uh, I've had better." I roll my eyes, shoving him shoulder, playfully.

"Ass." Christian's hand lands on my thigh, squeezing it in a ticklish way, and I yelp. "You're a pest." He chuckles, and goes back to finish eating.

Suddenly, I notice while gazing at him that I've terribly missed Christian, and longed for him. Our drunken sex I remember in a haze, but I desire more from just that night. I have been longing for something else, although, I just don't understand what it is yet.

"Christian," I say, slowly. Processing on how exactly I am going to say this to him. "How about I give you a better welcome home present?"

"Like what?" He slides his empty plate across the table and matches my intense stare. I raise a brow and remove myself from my chair. Biting my lip, becoming hesitant, I climb onto Christian's lap. Now, straddling him.

"You missed me, right?"

"Of course." His face becomes full of confusion as he has no idea what I'm about to do.

"Well, show me just how much." I steadily start undoing the buttons on his shirt. Christian's eyes widen as he comes to terms what I'm implying. His hands cover mine, stopping me.

"Ana, I-" I suck in a deep breath, feeling deeply embarrassed, and started to tear myself from his lap. But his strong hands hold me captured.

"Christian, let me go." His hold on me doesn't loosen, and I squirm.

"I wasn't saying no." My gaze looks into his.

"What?"

"I just want to make sure that you really want to do this again. We did both say that something like this wouldn't happen again." I nod.

"I know, but I really want you." My teeth dig into my bottom lip. Christian brushes away a strand of my hair that fell out of my ponytail and gently kisses me.

"I want you, too." I wrap my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers into his hair.

"Then, have me," I demand.

Christian's lips slam back onto mine, and I close my eyes when his tongue traces my bottom lip. I moan into his mouth and rub myself over aching erection. He pushes himself up from the chair and carries me over to the couch. I'm laid down, Christian instantly hovering above me. His mouth attacks my neck and I tug on his half open shirt, ripping it from his body. My possessive hands make work to undone his belt and pants.

He softly moves my hands away and concentrates on eliminating my shirt. His eyes become full of lust and desire, taking in my lacy black bra.

"God, you're breathtaking." I grab ahold of his neck, smashing our lips back together.

Meanwhile, I successfully push his pants and boxers down. His awaiting erect cock begging to enter inside of me. Christian yanks my leggings towards my ankles, squeezing himself between my legs.

Without warning, he plunges inside of my pussy and I bite down hard on my lip. Christian pounds into me relentlessly, his pace rough but, still remaining passionate. He keeps himself upright, pinning my arms above my head.

His mouth covers mine to quiet my loud cries of pleasure. His cock feels so good inside of me and I need more. I urge for him to go faster and he happily obligates.

"You feel so tight around me." I shut my eyes as he slams into my G-spot. "Look at me." My eyes open, staring at his sweaty face and intense gray eyes.

"Christian," I cry, sensing I'm close to coming.

"Come for me, Ana." And I'm a goner, moaning into his mouth as I come. It seems he's never so far behind me and joins in on my heavenly orgasm.

Some little time later, I'm draped across Christian's body with a small blanket covering our naked bodies. We've both been quiet after our frenzy fucking, and his fingers play with my hair.

"So what now?" He breaks the silence.

"Mmmm." I murmur into his chest.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That I'm.." I begin to trail off, but don't know what to exactly say.

"Yes?" Not thinking, I remove myself from his body and pull my t-shirt over my head, sliding on my leggings next. "You're regretting this."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are." Christian stretches, reaching for his boxers and situating them on.

"I'm not, and that's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been best friends for five years, and I wouldn't want it any other way. I want things to always stay the same, but now-" He nods.

"Only now you want to sleep together."

"Exactly."

"I don't blame you." I roll my eyes, shaking my head.

"I hate you."

"You didn't ten minutes ago." Christian smirks, leaning back into the couch.

"I could strangle you, right now."

"Violence never got anyone anywhere." I shrug.

"No, but it's a great way to relieve stress."

"Or just have more sex."

"That too." I sigh and join him on the couch. "What do we do? Make this a regular thing?"

"Well, you can't seem to keep your hands off me." I smack his shoulder.

"Shut up, and quit being so full of yourself." I pause and ponder my thoughts. "Okay, let's just do this."

"Okay." Christian repeats, slowly.

"But, we should lay down some ground rules." Christian signals for me to continue. "We plan to have sex by texting one hour beforehand, so can make time for it."

"I agree."

"Since we're only sleeping together, dating other people is still acceptable." He raises a brow, wanting to say something, but decides to keep his mouth shut. "Anything you want to input?"

"You've said them all." I grin and toss his shirt to him.

"Then we're good to go."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh yes, right there. That feels so good, Christian." I moan, clenching my eyes shut.

"Oh, does it?" I nod.

"You do it so well."

"All done." I turn around, and tug his hands back in my hair.

"More washing my hair."

"When is it going to be my turn?" I shrug, facing away from him and the shower head.

"It's not my fault you wash my hair so nicely." Before I can shut my eyes, the water is turned off.

"Enough. Some of us actually have to work." Christian opens up the glass door, and finds a towel to wrap around his waist. He hands me a towel, as I step out behind him.

"You think you're so funny." I roll my eyes.

"I am."

"Oh, yeah." I walk over to the sink to brush my teeth, and plug in my hairdryer. Christian exits the bathroom, removing the towel to fully dry himself off and I catch a glimpse of his firm behind.

I start rubbing lotion all over my body, propping my feet onto the counter to focus more on my legs. He joins me again, all dressed to the nines in a black suit with a blue tie.

"Need some help?" he asks, staring at me with hungry eyes and leans against the doorframe.

"I can manage."

"But I'll do it so much better."

"Of course, you can. But we'll both never get to work on time." I finish up, fixing my towel into place.

"Right as always, Steele." He stands up straight, putting his hands into his pockets. "I should be on my way, then."

"I'll show you to the door." I follow him out to my doorway, and we both remain in front of each other.

"See you later?"

"Maybe." Christian raises a brow, opening his mouth to say something.

But I cut him off, grabbing the back of his neck and bringing his lips down for a kiss. Our tongues battle for dominance, as Christian's hands glide down my back and settle onto my ass, while my hands grab ahold of his hair. We continued making out like animals until he moves his hands to my chest, sucking on my neck.

Ever since three nights ago, when we both had agreed to do this, we haven't been able to keep our hands to ourselves. Showering, sleeping, and having sex together has become our daily routine.

"Ana! Can you turn on the coffee pot for me?" Kate yells from her bedroom. My eyes widen, forgetting she was home at all.

"Go." I whisper, shoving him out the door without a second thought. Christian stumbles out, and I turn the lock. "Sure!" I jog into the kitchen, turning it on. Kate comes out from her room, still adorning her pajamas.

"Thank you. I'm really going to need five cups today for what I have planned." She walks past me, digging through the refrigerator.

"Oh, I bet."

"Did you have someone over? I heard voices." I bite my lip.

"It was just Jose. He was giving me fashion advice on what to wear for this event I have to go to."

"Oh! Let me see some of them." Kate jumps up, and I shake my head.

"I didn't like any of them, so he's going to bring over more options."

"But you always love the outfits he picks out." I shrug, hating to have to lie to her.

"They just weren't the perfect fit."

"Oh, gotcha. Well, I'm going to hop into the shower." I smile, and start to fix myself some tea. My phone chimes, and I find a text.

*My place. For now on. -C*

* * *

I arrive to my work just in time, dressed in a long, sleeved black blouse tucked into a tan long skirt. My wavy hair is blowing all over in the wind as I enter inside, and I nearly trip over in my black heels. Claire meets me at the elevator, carrying my bags and hands me my hot green tea.

"What do I have today?"

"You have one meeting, and two appointments." She reads off her daily planner, and I nod.

"That will be all, Claire." I enter inside my office, and shut the door behind me. My purse and bags are placed next to me, and my phone starts to ring. I reach for it to answer.

"Ana!" Mia screams into my ear, and I cringe.

"Are you trying to make me go deaf?"

"Oh, sorry!" She laughs. "Anyways, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Catching up on some work, and the usual."

"No, you're not! Jeremy's family owns a lake house, and we're making it a trip to go. Everyone is in, except for you."

"I don't know-"

"No excuses, Ana! Even Christian is coming, so stop." I sigh.

"Fine, count me in." We both hang up, saying our goodbyes. I call Claire into my office to tell her I'm off for the whole weekend, and to have clients only contact me if there's an emergency. Because this weekend can get very interesting.

After work, I decide to stop at Christian's before heading home. Riding up in the elevator was making me antsy, and was relieved when the doors finally opened. Music fills up his whole penthouse, Frank Sinatra's voice blessing my ears. I kick off my heels near his couch and drop my belongings onto the coffee table.

Ms. Jones is in the kitchen, whipping up some dinner that smells divine. I walk in there just to say a friendly hello, and she smiles upon seeing me. I ask where Christian is, and she tells me that he's in his study.

So I leave her be, and send myself on my way towards him. I knock on his door softly, and peek my head inside. He sits hunched over his desk with his phone pressed to his ear. I take a seat in front of him, and a jaw-dropping smile graces his lips.

"Do you have everything you need? Good. Have a good evening." Christian hangs up, and leans back into his leather throne. "What do I owe this visit?"

"Can't a gal come and see her best friend?"

"You want something?" I laugh.

"I've been wanting you all day, but besides the point. You're definitely going this weekend?" I ask, crossing my legs and my skirt rides up a bit. His eyes going straight to them. "Well, are you?"

"Why? Am I the only reason you said you will?" He jokes, smirking.

"Maybe, it is." Christian rises up from his and comes to stand before me, leaning against his desk.

"Yes, I'm going." I smile, meeting him to stand.

"Good." His lips meet mine for an innocent kiss.

Suddenly, I'm lifted into his arms and being carried outside of his study. His fast stride takes us to his bedroom, and I wrap both my arms and legs around him.

"Now, we're going to finish what we had started this morning."

* * *

Author's note: Just want to say thank you to all that are reviewing! I can't thank you all enough. If you want more sneak peeks and bts scoop on this story follow me on twitter livstories0792 :)


	6. Chapter 6

This week is going by surprisingly very slow, and I just want it to end. Spending the weekend at the lake house is starting to sound much more pleasant, then me being stuck behind a desk. Today's always a busy day at the office because Wednesdays mark the middle of the week, meaning halfway point to the weekend and events. My desk is covered piled high with files and sticky notes reminding me of important things.

What didn't help at all that I'm stuck in a meeting with Daniella Lucille, whose nasally voice makes me want to protect my ear drums from it and her fake double d's hanging out over her shirt. Aren't Wednesdays just lovely?

"Ana?" Claire knocks on the door before popping her head inside. I glance to her, silently thanking her for disrupting Daniella's and I dreadful conversation about her miniature poodle.

"There's someone here to see you." She moves slightly over to her left, revealing a dashing Christian in a handsome suit.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking you to lunch." Shit! I forgot.

"I just need to finish up some things here, and then we can go." I motion to Daniella seated in front of me, who he seems to notice just now.

"My apologies, ladies." Daniella turns to give him her full, undivided attention to Christian, and she grins. He's nice enough to return a smile back.

"Christian, this is Daniella Lucille. I'm organizing a work party with her." She stands up and makes her way towards him.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grey." Holding out her hand to shake his.

"You too, Miss Lucille." I can't help, but, cringe as they both stare at one another, very closely.

"I think we're both finished with what we needed to do today. Right, Daniella?" I ask, and Daniella nod.

"You're right, Ana. I best be going." She gives Christian one last smile and leaves my office.

"Let's go." I grab my phone and purse, making my way to where he's standing.

"Why are you suddenly all snippy now?"

"I'm just hungry."

We pull up to The Clubhouse, and we're taken to our usual table when we eat here. I open up the menu placed in front of me, knowing exactly what I want already, but just trying to kill some time. Christian remains still in his seat, staring at me.

"Stop staring at me like that. It's creepy." I mutter, glaring at him over my menu.

"You've been acting weird since we left your work."

"No, I haven't. This is how I am all the time." He squints his eyes and sighs. The waitress struts her stuff over to our table, and I notice I've never seen her working here before. And I come here often because Christian owns the restaurant.

"What can I get you, Mr. Grey?" she asks, bashing her disgusting too much mascara eyelashes at him.

"Clam chowder soup and the garden salad. Also, bring me my usual wine."

"Yes, right away, sir." She's about to turn around and leave the table.

"Ahem." I grab her attention and she has the nerve to give me the stank eye. "I'll like the Caesar salad and minestrone soup." Christian flashes her a smile as she sashays back to hopefully hell.

I don't understand why I'm getting so mad today. I mean, I've seen Christian with other girls before, we have even laughed and make jokes about it. So, why am I feeling like I want to rip that girl's fake extensions out her head because she's being all flirty with Christian? Then, he's giving it right back to her and also, like earlier with Daniella.

"Why the bitchy face?" He furrows his eyebrows.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lean back into my chair, crossing my arms.

Christian continues to stare at me, waiting for my honest answer, but I turn away. He knows he isn't going to get anything else out of me, so he challenges me and copies my seating position. We stay like this until the waitress returns with our food and drinks.

"Here you go." She winks at Christian while setting his soup and salad in front of him. But this time, he completely ignores her and still has his sight on me. My food is placed down, and the slutty waitress huffs in disappointment and clicks her heels away from getting rejected.

"What did I do this time to make you too mad to talk to me?" I sigh, and look into his pleading, gray eyes and I feel my anger quickly evaporating.

"You did nothing. I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about something with work."

"Well, forget all about work. You're here with me." We both smile, and dig into our food.

We both devour our food in a matter of ten minutes, and we're both not ashamed. Christian leads us to his parked Audi waiting for us in front of the restaurant. My heel gets caught in a crack on the sidewalk, and I almost feel myself about to take a tumble. But two very strong hands catch my fall, and my hands cling onto Christian's shoulders.

"You very much resemble that tattoo on your wrist right now." We both glance at the small Bambi, deer tattoo on my inner right wrist.

I got the tattoo when I was drunk on too many vodka cranberries and I kept falling all over the place. Then, Kate was the one to recommend me getting a tattoo of the cute little deer. The next day, I had no recollection of why it was there and what had happened the night before. But Kate was so lovely enough to trigger it back all into my memory. When Christian had finally seen it, he was absolutely livid. As he thinks tattoos are a disgraceful way to use art.

"Don't hate on Bambi." I remove myself from his strong embrace, continuing on my way to his car.

"I would never," He smirks at me as he slides into the Audi. I find the radio, and turn up the latest popular song of the week.

I stare out the window, trying to imagine my life without Christian. For starters, I wouldn't have my company, but it went so much deeper than that. I wouldn't have someone who I could call and tell then how my day was, then hearing theirs in return. I wouldn't have someone I could be my true self around, and wouldn't have somebody that I could always rely on for no matter what.

My hand reaches over and I give a quick squeeze to his knee. He glances over for a second, still concentrating on driving.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to feel how weak your thighs are." I tease, and he raises his brow, definitely disapproving what I just said.

"False, Steele. Claude can testify that I kick his ass twice a week." I roll my eyes.

"Keep thinking that you do, Grey. But, he tells me that he just lets you win so you feel better about yourself." His mouth drops.

"You're cruel." I shrug.

* * *

I hum, happily to myself as I step out of the elevator. Having lunch and a quick make out session with Christian in one sexy Audi was making this Wednesday one of the best. As I unlock my apartment door, I kick it open and hear some old school Rihanna playing. I drop my purse on the table near the door and remove my death trap shoes. The music is being played from the kitchen, so I take a peek into what's going down in there.

Kate and Mia are both in their bumming around clothes, making a huge mess in the kitchen. Flour, cracked egg shells, and a gallon of milk take up most of the counter. I find the speakers, and turn the knob down a bit. Both of their heads snap towards me, Mia's arms are wrapped around a bowl of brownie mix.

"Did a tornado happen in here while I was away at work?" Kate giggles, digging her finger into the bowl for a taste of the gooey mix.

"We both had a bad day at work, so we both decided to make sugary treats and watch movies," Mia explains, stirring the bowl and holds out the spoon out for me. "Want a taste?"

"Is it poisoned?" I raise a brow.

"Oh, shut up. We're both great at baking." Kate mutters.

"Which of you has burnt toast before?" They both remain silent. "Oh, wait, it was the both of you!"

"Fine! None for you, sassy." I shrug and walk past them to grab a water bottle from the fridge.

"So what time are we all leaving for the lake house on Friday?" I ask, leaning against the non-messy and only clean counter.

"Around ten thirty." Mia answers, finally pouring the mix into a pan. "Which reminds me. We only have enough room for Kate, Sera, Elliot, and Ethan. So you and Christian have to drive up together."

"How does Sera get to ride up with you guys?"

"Because she called to ask me, and I said yes. Also, she's very mad at you for not responding to her texts." I bite my lip, I'm very guilty for that.

My baby sister, Seraphina is the light of my life. Seriously. I was just three years old when she was born into my life, and at first I was outraged because she would take the spotlight away from me. But then we grew into best friends that would have a love and hate relationship.

Plus, it was nice having someone to have by my side when our parents divorced. Her being only twelve and me fifteen, it took a toll on the both of us. She wanted to live with mom because they're the exact same person. They are over emotional, nosey, and dependent on people. Whereas, Ray and I are two peas in a pod. We love our sarcasm, keeping our feelings to ourselves, and silence. So deciding on living apart for some time was stressful on our sisterly bond. But as we grew older, our bond became much stronger and now she's weaving her way into my friendships and life.

"She'll get over it." I roll my eyes. "How come Christian and I have to ride up by ourselves?" Not that I am complaining, but I am, anyways.

"He says he has to leave a little later than us cause of a meeting he can't rearrange. So we don't want him driving up alone."

"Okay, fine."

"Why are you bitching? You and Christian practically have been up each other's asses lately." Kate voices and I chug my water, wishing it was vodka right now. "Well?"

"I just don't like driving with him." She gives me a look like she's onto something.

"If you say so, Steele."

"I'm going to start packing for this weekend." I turn my back to them and go into my bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I let out the huge breath I kept holding in. I dial Christian's number, and it takes two rings for him to answer.

"Kate's onto us."

* * *

Author's note: Again, the reviews have been so kind and really inspire me to write! But, it'll be lovely to have so much more reviews from many of you that have favorite or followed the story. I would love to hear your input and ideas about this story. Also, to remind you all that I have my Pinterest page for you all to check out and there's my twitter to give a follow for more stuff behind the story. Thanks again! :)


	7. Chapter 7

After Wednesday, the weekend was finally here and I couldn't be more relieved. Christian's and I talk about Kate possibly finding out about us was soon dissolved by him explaining that she has no evidence. Also, not to worry about anything until she confronts us about it. I agreed, and we've moved past it.

Since the group left earlier than us and I already took Friday off from work, I invited Jose over to help me out with what to wear to my upcoming events.

"That's what you're wearing up to the lake house?" Jose says as I open the door to let him in. I glance down my v-neck, striped shirt and jean shorts.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Everything. I am ashamed that we're even friends right now." I roll my eyes and shut the door behind him. He hands me some outfits to help carry over into my bedroom.

Jose and I met at a fashion event I had planned long ago, and now he's been helping me dress for many important events. He has become a really great friend and gets along with my other friends, which is very important.

"Just get over it." Jose ignores me and shows me the first dress.

"This is will go great for your brunch meeting for those new investors." I admire the navy dress with orange flowers all over.

"I love it." He winks at me, placing in my hands another outfit.

"This one is to die for." It's a two-piece suit, the grayish purple jacket with a cape attach to it and already tailored pants to go with.

"Is there a shirt to go with it?"

"Nope. I know the deep v is a little too much, but will work with the late night party." I nod.

"Anything else?"Jose grins.

"I saved the best for last." He unveils a metallic teal dress that has a long slit and somewhat deep v. "You can wear it for Christian's work gala!" I can imagine him drooling all over me wearing it.

"I love it."

"You love everything I bring you."

"True." I run my hands over it and smile. "You've done well."

"You're making me blush." He playfully slaps my shoulder.

"Oh, stop it." I laugh.

"Never. But I need to go if I want to make my next appointment." We both exchange a hug, and he shows his way out.

I finish packing up whatever I have left, and what I think I'll really need to bring. Usually, I'm a huge over packer, but I'm becoming smarter. I packed some casual and dressy outfits, so I have both to choose from. There's a knock on the front door, and I go run to answer it.

"Ready to go?" Christian stands in the doorway, still dressed in his suit.

"Yeah, but why don't you change first." He nods, and carries in a bag with him.

"That's what I was going to do, Steele." I shake my head.

Christian finishes up changing, and he carries my bags down to his car. I spot no Taylor, and I'm shocked. Most of our trips, he's the one to drive us up and then, becomes our designated driver so we all can drink.

"Where's Taylor?" I ask, joining him to toss our bags into the truck.

"I gave him the weekend off."

"That was nice of you, Grey." He shrugs.

"I am a nice man, in case you didn't know." I pat him on the shoulder.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

We both climb into his Audi, and I already have prepared some road trip tunes. Christian rolls his eyes when Justin Bieber comes onto the shuffle, and I smirk. I know he despises him, and I just love torturing him.

We're a half and hour into driving, and I'm already becoming uncomfortable in the car. I decide to lean my back against the door and lay my legs across Christian's lap. He doesn't seem to mind at all and rests his left hand on top of them. I beg him to let us play a car game, and I spy it is. We are both highly competitive, so he complains that I cheated when I end up winning.

The ride up there doesn't take too long, and we're already pulling up to the lake house. It should be called more than just that, it's huge. The place is ten times better than I imagined it would be. It's like one of those houses you see in a magazine, and there is a stone driveway, and grass that couldn't get any greener.

"This is place is amazing." I slide my sunglasses up into my hair.

"I've seen better." Christian smirks.

"Oh, okay, Mr. Billionaire." We both park the car, and Christian offers to carry my bags inside.

The interior of the house most definitely matched the exterior. I kept my hands to myself, knowing clumsy I will ruin something. There's some commotion going on towards the back of the house, and I follow it. Kate, Sera, and Ethan are in the kitchen laughing over something funny someone just said.

"Ana!" Sera runs over to me and brings me into a tight hug. "Took you forever to get here."

"Did it? This guy was speeding the whole way there. I thought I would die, before getting here." Christian rolls his eyes.

"There're only six bedrooms, so you can room with me!" My little sister exclaims.

"Or with me." Ethan jokes, and I watch Christian's face become hard.

"Do I have a say?"

"Ana's with me. We discussed it on our way here." I look over at him and squint my eyes. Did we?

"Fine." Sera pouts and goes outside. Kate glares at us suspiciously before joining her.

"I'm going to put my bags away." I venture off into the big house, and finally find the room I'm staying in with Christian, which I don't mind. He finally joins me, stomping into the room and tosses his bag on the bed. "What's wrong?" I sit down next to him on the king sized bed and start playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"It's fucking, Ethan." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What about him?"

"He's looking at you like you're a piece of meat." He confesses, and my eyes widen. I didn't think he'll say that and get super angry about it.

"But isn't that what all guys do?"

"I don't." His voice is low, and I sigh.

"Of course, not." I move my face closer to him, and my lips find his neck. "How about we mark this room as ours and forget all about Ethan?" Before I know it, Christian throws me flat on my back and is hovering over me.

"You know, that sounds like a great plan." I bite my lip. "But you have to be very quiet."

"We both know I can try."

My hands tug at his shorts, removing then from his tan, summer body. Meanwhile, he goes at taking off my jean shorts and panties. We're both finally free from our shorts and underwear, his huge erection awaiting to be inside of me. Christian rubs his fingers over my clit and smiles.

"Always ready for me."

I throw my head back as his whole cock fills me whole, and when he starts to pull out and enter back inside, I'm trying to keep quiet. Christian holds himself up with his hands, gray eyes blazing into mine. I wrap my legs around his waist as he pounds relentlessly into me. A small moan leaves my mouth, and his lips attack my face, biting on my lip.

My right-hand claws at his lower back, and my left hand grasping the bed sheets. He's pounding into all the right spots and I'm so, so close. I shut my eyes, knowing I'm about to unravel at any given moment.

"Oh, my god!" A voice screams into the room, and suddenly my eyes are wide open. Christian keeps his body hovering over me, protecting me from the intruder's eyes.

His long arm reaches for a pillow to cover me, and he finds his pants. I finally see the unexpected guest, and it's Mia. The last person I ever wanted to find out, and it's one of my best friends and Christian's sister.

"You, and…you?" She stands frozen, pointing at the both us.

"Mia, this isn't what it looks like." Christian hands me my jean shorts, and I slip them on quickly. I jump up from the bed and make my way over to her, she backs away. Which isn't a very good sign at all.

"Really? Because it looks like my best friend was just having sex with my brother." Her voice raising as she says each word.

"Mia." Christian's voice is stern.

"It's not what you think, though." She ignores me, taking a sit on the love seat couch in the room.

"When did you two start dating?" I bite my lip.

"We're not together," I say without hesitating.

"Wait, so what?" Her brows furrow in confusion.

"We're still friends, but just having sex." Christian spits out, arms crossed. He's definitely not going to beat around the bush about this. I'm scared out of my mind right now. Mia gasps, flying up from her seat.

"You two are both fuck buddies now?" She hisses, and I rub my forehead. "How long has this been going on for?"

"Just a little over a week." Christian answers. Mia rolls her eyes and stares at me.

"I need to talk to Ana alone."

"No, you don't. Say what you need to say to the both of us." I place my hand on his shoulder and shake my head.

"It's okay. Go." His eyes stare into mine intensely, making sure I'm okay. I nod, and he leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Why are you doing this, Ana?" I sigh.

"It kind of just happened." I sit down on the bed. "And it's not like there are a lot of guys knocking on my door. Plus, the sex has been amazing-"

"Going to stop you right there because he is still my brother." I tried to hold back a laugh. "But that's not my point. What's going to happen when everything starts to die down?"

"Everything is still going to be the same as it has always been."

"How is that even possible? Ana, I don't want either of you getting hurt." I shrug.

"Nothing is going to happen. It's not like I'm going to fall in love with him or anything." Mia raises a brow. "I've known him a very long time, it would've happened already."

"Okay, okay." She pauses. "This is weird, you and my brother."

"I know it is. But I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone about us, even Jeremy." There's awkward silence. "Mia."

"Fine! Fine, I promise." I smile and run over to give her a hug.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," She mumbles into my chest as I squeeze her tightly.

* * *

Author's review: THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all the reviews. It really helps me write more and try my best to update much more often. So please continue reviewing cause I love hearing every single of you guys reading the story! But what do you think is going to happen next with Mia knowing what's happening between Ana & Christian?


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up still very much naked, and alone in bed. There's a small note on the pillow next to me with Christian's handwriting all over it. It explains that he's in town with Elliot and Kate to grab some more groceries for the barbecue. I roll out of bed and tug on some white washed jean shorts, and a white button up shirt. My bed head is ridiculous, so I slick my hair back into a low bun.

There's loud music playing downstairs, and, of course, I'm the last one to wake up. Christian kept me up late last night with his wandering hands and constant having to lay on top of me, making me sweat.

Jeremy stands behind the stove, flipping some pancakes and Mia is cutting up some fruit. Sera is seated at the kitchen table, drinking her coffee. Ethan's eyes are already on me as I enter the room.

"Hey, Ana," he says cheerily.

"Morning, guys." Sera's head snaps up and stops what she's doing.

"Finally, you're awake. Mia, Ethan, and I want to play some tennis."

"Why can't Jeremy play?"

"I sprained my ankle from work," He says, over his shoulder.

"How is work? Always saving people from burning fires and almost getting burned to death." Mia's eyes widen.

"Stop it! He's a firefighter, and a great one at it. Don't need a reminder what could happen to him."

"I'm sorry, Mia." I nod, giving her a sympathetic smile. It's hard for Mia to deal with Jeremy's job, worrying about his safety all the time.

"So are you going to play?" Sera asks, and I shrug.

"Fine! Just let me change into my gym shoes."

We all meet on the tennis court after changing into our gym shoes, and finding tennis rackets. I didn't bring any workout clothes, so I'm just going to have to play in my jean shorts and button up shirt.

"So it's Mia and I, against you and Ethan." I smile slightly at him, and he gives me a wink.

"Just so you are aware, I suck at tennis."

"It's okay. We both know that Mia isn't the best at playing either, so it evens out." I nod, taking my place on the court. Right now, I really wish Christian was here playing because he's outstanding at every sport there is.

Sera serves first, and I'm relieved when Ethan runs across the court and hits the ball back. But as the game goes on, it's obvious that Mia is just as bad as me, even worse and it's more Sera versus Ethan. We eventually finish up the game, with Ethan and I winning.

"Give me some." He grins, and I give him a high five.

"It's not like I actually did anything." I joke.

"Well, you looked real good playing like it," Ethan smirks.

"You know, you're just wasting your time. She's taken as she's with-" I spin around quickly not realizing Mia is that close to me, and my racket smacks her hard in the face.

"Ahh! Ana, what the hell." She screams in agony, clutching her face. "I think you broke my nose."

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry!" I wave my hands up in the air, not sure of what I can do.

Jeremy runs over and ushers her in his arms. He leads her back towards the house, and I follow them, feeling terrible. He sets her onto the kitchen counter, having a closer look at her bloody nose.

"Ana, can you get me a cloth and wet it with hot water?" I hurry over to the sink and soak the towel in warm water. Jeremy holds out his hand and I hand it over to him. I stand there and watch him clean off the blood from her face. Thankfully, her nose isn't broken, but it still didn't stop the uneasiness in my stomach.

"Jer, please grab me some aspirin." He nods and leaves us both alone. "Can I ask why did you hit me in the face with the tennis racket?" I bite my lip.

"I didn't mean to! It's just, I started panicking and-"

"You thought I was going to let out your secret." I sigh.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Well, Christian isn't here to tell him to back off, so I thought I would do it for him." I raise a brow.

"Why? It's not like Christian and I are in a relationship. We've agreed that we can see other people."

"So, you're interested in dating Ethan?"

"Maybe, I don't know," I whisper. Jeremy enters back into the kitchen, and footsteps follow behind him. Christian carries in two bags of groceries and looks good enough to eat. Wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His hair all over the place, just how I like it.

"I hear you broke Mia's nose." I roll my eyes.

"She's perfectly okay. It's just a small bloody nose." Christian walks over and examines her. He nods.

"You're lucky. Could've been worst." He helps Mia down from the counter, and she takes her aspirin.

"I'm going to lie down." Jeremy trails behind her out of the kitchen. Christian's hands find my waist and beings to spread kisses all over my neck.

"Trying to kill my sister?" I laugh.

"You don't want to know." I turn around in his embrace and wrap my arms around his neck. I lean in to give him a kiss, but we both hear more footsteps approaching. Christian releases me, and I want to pout.

"Elliot and I found a sweet club to go to tonight!" Kate cheers, setting down the bags in her arms.

"What about the barbecue?" I ask.

"We can have it tomorrow. Come on, Ana. Let's go and get our dancing on with some hot guys." I glance over to Christian's intense stare, he doesn't seem to happy about that. But we're not together, so I smile.

"Oh, yes. I'm so in!" Earning a glare from him, but I ignore it.

* * *

Kate and Elliot were right about the great club in town. It wasn't too big or small, just the perfect size for all of us. I fix up my black and white dress as we enter inside, the music already blasting through the speakers. Sera tugs onto my ponytail, trying to get my attention.

"What is it?" I glance back at her. She's wearing a short sleeve pink dress and her long hair is curled.

"Hurry up to the bar, I'm so thirsty." I let her go by herself to get a drink and go to where the group is. Mia is curled up next to Jeremy at the table, Kate and Elliot are both looking at the drink menu. Ethan is giving me his usual, deep stare. Christian comes up from behind me, placing his hand onto my shoulders.

"Want something to drink?" he whispers into my ear, and I nod.

"Please." Christian leaves to join where Sera is. There's already a bottle of champagne on the table, and Kate pours me a glass. I take a sip, and Ethan rises up from his seat.

"Dance with me." My eyes widen.

"Now?" I shout over the music. The club is starting to become packed with people, and it's hard to make out people's faces with all the flashing lights.

I decide to throw caution into the wind, and I set down my champagne, grabbing Ethan's hand. He leads me over to the dance floor just as Feel So Close by Calvin Harris comes on. I start to swing my hips to the beat, and he is keeping up with me. The small sips of champagne and pregame shots before coming here is starting to hit me. My arms wrap around his neck, and his hands find on my hips.

Ethan then twirls me around and that's when I find Christian, groveling at the table. He's back from the bar with our drinks, and he doesn't look happy at all. What's his problem? The song finally ends and we shimmy our way through the crowd, back to the table.

"Where's my drink?" I ask, seeing it nowhere.

"I gave it to Kate, she seemed more thirsty for it," He answers, his face hard.

"Why are you acting so grumpy now?"

"I'm not." Christian stands up from his chair.

"Where are you going now?"

"To the bathroom." Without another glance at me, he shoves his way through people. I roll my eyes at his bad attitude and take his seat.

Kate passes me a drink that is untouched, and I smile. My eyes find Mia and she's not happy with me at all it seems. I squint my eyes, and mouth, "Why the look?". She shakes her head and goes back to talking to Jeremy.

It's been ten minutes, and no sign of Christian. I try to listen to what Ethan is talking to me about, but I've never seen any of the Lord Of The Rings. Kate and Elliot have left to find people to dance with, probably each other. Sera is off flirting with all these guys at the bar, and that's where I look over to find Christian fancying it up with a perky blonde girl.

He's awfully close to her, leaning in to whisper into her ear. She's taking him all in, twirling her hair and putting her hand on his bicep. I bite down on my lip so hard, I can taste blood. Jumping up from my seat, I tug down on my dress and strut all the way over there. I cut between them, not even caring that I'm probably stepping on her toes.

"Ana." Christian mutters, staring at me. He smirks, knowing how him talking to this girl is affecting me.

"Christian." I grab onto his arm. "Dance with me." I drag him out onto the dance floor and the blonde skank is giving me a nasty look. Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo blasts through the club.

"You're jealous." I'm taken back and roll my eyes.

"I am not. You obviously are because of Ethan and I dancing." He laughs sarcastically.

"I'm far from being jealous. You can do whatever you want, sweetheart." I shake my head. "Because it was you that said we can date other people."

"Yes, that's right." Christian tugs me close to his body, gritting his teeth.

"Then, we're all good." I nod but doesn't feel like we are.

From the films, I have watched, and books I have read, I'm pretty sure that if you were friend's with benefits, you aren't meant to be this involved with the other person. I'm so worried that this is destroying our friendship, I have to do the most sensible thing and call this whole thing off. It's for the best.

* * *

Author's note: Again, the reviews have been great to read and you all are truly amazing! As for my story, if you don't like it..you don't have to read it. If it's too young or high schoolish for you, I'm sorry my story isn't the story for you. I love hearing good reviews and bad reviews, it does help me write much better and push through it. But this story is about friends with benefits and I'm having you readers read about how their relationship like this is going to process, of course they're going to act like immature adults at times because they're so blind to what they could really have. The story is so close to the breaking point of the story, and can't wait for you all to read. Thanks again! :)


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend at the lake house was a fun, great time with friends. Even eventful with Mia finding out, but it's getting better with her. But the night at the club changed something between Christian and I. A spark of jealousy was brought on and made it uncomfortable for the rest of the night.

I've kept my distance from him for two days, and now I sit in my office, brainstorming ideas how to end things gently. Except now, I have to meet Mia at the bridal store to help try on some bridesmaid dresses.

I'm overwhelmed as I enter the shop, they're white dresses everywhere. Mia is seated on one of the oversized couches, flipping through magazines. She's wearing a white, sleeveless button up underneath a gray dress and jumps up when she spots me.

"Finally you made it!" She tugs me into a tight hug, and I grunt as I feel the oxygen leave my lungs.

"Can't. Breathe." Mia chuckles and releases me. She examines my striped button-up blouse tucked into my tan skirt, and I furrow my eyebrows. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just remembering when you didn't know how to dress, and look at you now." I roll my eyes.

When we were both in college at Washington University, my style wasn't exactly how it is today. I practically lived in my worn out black leggings and a very oversized sweater. It was my go-to outfit for everything. Until, Miss Future Fashion Designer Mia begged to give me a makeover before going home with her for thanksgiving our freshman year. The style guru changed my life and the way I dress forever. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have met Christian. Crazy how things turn out, am I right?

"Where's Kate?"

"She has a lot of meetings today, and can't make it." I nod. "Now, get into that dressing room and try on my first pick!" The dress is hung on the hook, and it is pretty. I undress, and slip on the short light pink dress. Taking one last breath, I walk out in front of Mia and she gasps.

"Wow."

"What? Is something wrong with it?" I twirl around in front of the mirror, making sure nothing is abnormal.

"No, no. You look gorgeous." She grins a wicked smile. "You know, if my brother saw you in that, he'd have a heart attack."

I admire myself in the mirror again, and I try getting a good look at the back of the dress. Even though it's something I wouldn't have picked, I can't deny that it looked amazing. My long legs and brunette hair goes really well with the color.

"It is very pretty." I mumble, and Mia snaps a picture of me. "What are you doing?"

"Saving it, so you can send it to Christian." I shake my head.

"What's with you liking Christian and I's dysfunctional relationship right now?"

"Well, I've been thinking about it and I'm all for you two." I raise a brow.

"Why?"

"Once I got over the initial shock, I remembered the whole reason I introduced you to him was so you two could get together." My eyes widen. "Imagine, if you guys get married, then my best friend would be my sister-in-law."

"Whoa, slow down! How many times do I have to explain to you that our relationship is strictly physical." I enter back into the dressing room, to redress myself into my work clothes.

"You go on and keep believing that, and then when I turn out to be right, which I always am, I get to rub it in your face." I roll my eyes and decide if I should fill her in on my dilemma.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe I should call the whole thing off," I confess, opening the curtain and going towards Mia. She tilts her head.

"How come?" I shrug.

"Well, I don't know. I just-" I pause, and started thinking. Why was I going to call it off? Because I'm worrying that I just might be starting to feel something more? I can't tell Mia that. Especially not now because of the conversation we're having.

"It's fine, Ana. You don't need to explain anything to me, but Christian is my brother, so please don't hurt him." I nod. "Speaking of Christian, now that I've decided on the dress you're wearing, I better check over what he's wearing."

"Good idea! He could totally upstage your fiancé with one of his Armani suits."

"Never, ever. I won't allow it." I laugh. "So what are you wearing to your big event for that Daniella Lucille?"

"Jose and I decided over this white dress." I explain and pull out my phone to show her a picture.

"Whoa, baby! You'll look hot." The photo surely doesn't do it justice. "Do you still need me to go to the event?" I shake my head.

"No, Christian said he wanted to go and at least, I can count on him staying by my side the whole night." Mia crosses her arms.

"That was just one time! I didn't mean to run off without telling you."

"I know, I know. Just teasing you." I check my watch, and my lunch break is over. "I have to get back to work. I'll ring you later." We exchange hugs, and I'm on my way to my office.

* * *

As I get off work, I decide to make a spontaneous trip over to Christian's. I've opted to stop being a baby and distancing myself from him. I call Taylor beforehand to say that I'm coming over, but not to tell Christian. The elevator ride up doesn't take long as I'm the only passenger inside it. It dings, and the doors open. I can smell the aroma of Italian food, and it's making my mouth water.

Before surprising Christian, I pop in the kitchen to say hello to Gail and she gives me a piece of bread to try. I then, tip toe quietly down the hallway, towards his study and the door is cracked open. Peeking inside, I find him hunched over at his desk, with his reading glasses on and staring at a pile of papers in his hands.

"Ahem, hi." I whisper, and his head snaps up. His serious, stress face changes, suddenly to a huge smile and a glow.

"What do I owe this unexpected visit?" I shrug.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm good, and you?"

"Me too."

On the drive over here, I've made my decision. Tomorrow, after the big event, I'm going to call it all off, and because of that, I just want tonight to be perfect just in case thing aren't going to be same between us for awhile.

Gail calls us to tell us that dinner is ready, and I'm starving. We eat at the breakfast bar, and I can't have enough lasagna. I stuff my face, meanwhile having our usual conversation about everything that's happening in our lives.

After dinner, I go over to the couch and snuggle myself into a blanket. Christian grins, and joins me. He pulls me over to him, so he can put his arms around me. I don't mind at all, and curl myself into his body. The remote is next to me, and I turn on a rerun of Friends. I'm concentrating on watching the episode, but I feel Christian's lips run down my neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." His mouth mumbles against my skin, but I pull away and lift my head to face him.

We both stare intensely at each other, and he surprises me by putting his lips onto mine. It's a gentle, passionate kiss that takes my breath away. This kiss is different from the others that we've shared. Instead of it always being rough and rushing, he was kissing me sweetly and I could feel it in the tips of my toes. Christian makes a move to pull my blouse off, but I back away and put his hands into mine.

"Follow me." We both stand up from the couch, and I lead us into his bedroom. I stand before him, in front of the bed.

Tonight, I want everything to be different and just want to take things slow. Somehow, he knows how I'm thinking and tangles his fingers into my hair before lowering me onto the bed with his body hovering over me. Silently, he moves to my neck, kissing the spot just below my ear that he knows that has me always moaning. Christian grabs for the bottom of my blouse and as he slides it up, he places his mouth on every bit of my exposing skin.

"Christian." I moan, tugging on his hair before reuniting our lips together again.

"Patience, baby," he murmurs, against my mouth. My hands find the buttons of his white t-shirt, and I unbutton and slide it off him in one second.

He helps assist taking off my bra, and our bare chests finally ignite. His tender lips leave kisses all along my jawline, making me toss my head back. I can feel my whole body on fire as he takes his time touching every inch of my body. Oh God, I want him so badly, and right now more than I've ever wanted him.

We very slowly, finally take off the rest of our clothes that is restricting us to become closer. I scoot upwards and climb under the covers, Christian doing the same. He takes the claim at hovering over my body, once again. Our mouths passionately battle for a deep kiss.

I already know I'm soaking wet for this man, and I'm ready for him to enter inside of me. Christian doesn't disappoint as he gently slides into my pussy, and I bite down on my lip. He groans as he doesn't move just yet, it's almost like he's trying to remember this exact moment and wants it engraved into his memory.

"Please," I whisper, needing him to start moving. He obliges, and starts up an deep, passionate pace.

This is so incredibly different from all the other times we've had sex. Our eyes never leave each other, as he fills himself whole inside of me. His big, strong hands glide over my body, sending chills down my spine. I can feel myself climaxing, and I know he's going to join me. As Christian slides into me one last time, I clench around his cock and cry out in ecstasy. He moans, releasing all of himself into my pussy. His face drops and nuzzles into my warm neck. Our heavy breaths fill up the whole room, and exhaustion quickly overcomes me. I close my eyes, and I'm out like a light.

* * *

I wake up with the painful need to pee, and I find myself still underneath Christian. Half of his very warm body on top me and his left arm wrapped around my waist like ivy. Slowly, I lift his arm off and slide out from his grasp. I watch him tiredly try to reach out for me, but I find a pillow to occupy him. He cuddles into it, and a sleepy smile appears on his face.

The clock on the nightstand reads 2:22 am, and I find Christian's white shirt at my feet. I throw it on, and button it up as I enter into the bathroom. The toilet is calling my name, and I scurry over there. I let out a sigh of relieve as the pain leaves my bladder, and I finish up peeing. Afterwards, I walk over to the mirror and stare at my just fucked hair, and many love bites. My mind instantly replays the recent memory that happened just a couple hours ago.

Of all the times we've had sex, tonight hands down was the best sex I've ever had. Which frightened me immensely. There're no words to describe how I feel after everything with Christian, and the thought is making me have a near panic attack. I'm in way too deep. I shut off the bathroom light and go back into the bedroom. Christian is still cuddling my pillow, and my heart glows with how handsome he is. I place a kiss on his forehead, and I sit down next to him.

"I think I'm in love with you," I whisper.

* * *

Author's note: Ana's finally admitting her feelings! Except, Christian's asleep and doesn't hear her. What's going to happen next at the big event? Comment your predictions! Also, don't forget to check out my Pinterest! xo


	10. Chapter 10

**Christian's POV**

My hands slip for the third time while trying to button up my dress shirt. I sigh and run my fingers through my hair after finally succeeding. Somehow, I can't get last night out of my head. I obviously have had my fair share of women, but Ana is just- Well if I've known she would be able to make me feel like this, then I would have done whatever this is a long time ago.

I slide on my suit jacket and manage to fix my messy hair. There's a knock on my door and Ana peeks her head inside. She comes to stand before me, looking absolutely breathtaking. The white dress reflects off her perfect skin and makes her stand out. Her hair is styled beautifully in long waves.

"You ready, yet?" she asks, softly. Almost sounding like she's nervous.

"Just about." I glance at her legs. How is it possible for someone so short to have legs that go on for miles?

"You look nice. New suit?"

"Thank you for noticing." I joke, and she smiles. "You look stunning as always."

"Thanks." Ana walks over and fixes with my tie. "So, I was thinking that we don't have to stay very long. All we need to do is show our faces, make sure everything is running smoothly, and say hello to Daniella. Afterward, we can come back to my place."

I so badly just want to ask if maybe there will be a repeat of last night, craving it so much. But Ana finishes adjusting my tie and kisses me on my cheek.

"Sounds good."

"We better leave, or else we're going to be late." She grins, and exits my bedroom.

"Yeah," I whisper.

There're so many things I want to ask her. Where do we stand now? What did last night mean for her? Does it change things between us? These strange, intense feelings for her are starting to take over in my head. I could really see us becoming something more, even falling in love with Ana. Or maybe I already am.

"Christian, let's go!"

The ride to the party doesn't take too long, and we pull up the valet already opening the door for us. Ana and I enter inside, and I'm already very impressed with Ana's hard work. You can tell she's incredibly dedicated to her job, and I can't help, but beam at her.

"Ana! I'm so happy you could come!" Daniella storms over in a long, very revealing yellow dress. "And Mr. Grey!" Her eyes stare lustfully at me.

"Thank you for having us." Ana smiles, resting her hand on my arm. I don't miss Daniella's eyes following Ana's possessive claim. "Can I leave you alone for just two minutes?"

"Why?" I raise a brow.

"I have to go speak to Claire about fixing the dessert table." she whispers.

"It depends." I smirk.

"On what?" Ana rolls her eyes.

"If you let me-"

"Ana! Need you right now." Claire interrupts us and drags her away from me. Now, I'm left alone with Miss Daniella. Her blue eyes sparkle at me, and she tosses her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"I'll show you to the bar." She latches onto my hand and pulls me towards that direction.

Daniella places herself in one of the bar stools, and I take the one next to her. The bartender takes our drink order, and her attention is solely on me. She crosses her legs, making sure to flash them and that her breasts are displayed.

"Can I call you Christian?" I give her a smug smirk.

"I don't know, can you?" She laughs, slapping my arm, playfully.

"You're funny." Our drinks are set in front of us, and she takes a greedy sip of her dirty martini. I decide not to taste my bourbon just yet.

"Shouldn't you be making sure your event is going smoothly, Miss Lucille?" She shrugs.

"There's a bunch of old farts everywhere, they're clueless to everything." I nod.

"So are you and Ana together?" I furrow my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"Like is she your girlfriend?" I stare at her and shake my head. She grins, and slides her hand on my thigh. "Good. Just what I thought."

 **Ana's POV**

"The dessert table looks much better now." I step back to admire my work.

"I agree. And I have everything under control." Claire says, standing next to me.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Ana! Go enjoy your night with Christian." I sigh.

"Well, I just want to say you've done well adding the finishing touches." She smiles and hugs me.

"Thank you so much. That means more than you know." I start to laugh at her over affectionate demeanor.

"Call me if you need anything!" I yell and start pushing my way through the crowds of people to find where Christian is.

He's not where I last saw him, and I glance all over the place. My eyes scan the bar, and I find a blonde woman very cozy and settled on Christian's lap. It's most definitely Daniella as the prime suspect. I can feel my heart in my throat and trying to fight the urge to throw up when her lips forcefully start moving against his. Christian's hands roam all over her body, and I'm frozen in spot. It's like my heels are stuck in quicksand, and every second I can feel my body quickly descend closer to the ground.

Not being able to handle seeing anything else, I spin around and flee for the bathroom. I stand before the mirror, and I just stare at my devastated face. Maybe last night didn't mean anything to him, unlike it did for me. Christian always did say he hated relationships, and would always be a ladies man. How could I be so stupid?

My hands claw at the counter and I try to normalize my breathing. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. That's it, keep it going. The bathroom door opens and ruins my meditating. Daniella struts her trashy self inside and flashes me a smile.

"Those martinis are running right through me." She jokes, and I remain emotionless.

I send her a harsh dagger stare as she shuts the bathroom stall door behind her. That bitch is like a piece of chewing gum you find under the desk; tacky, used, and unwanted. I can't handle being so close to her, so I finally exit the bathroom.

One of the many waiters carrying a tray of champagne passes me, and I grab two glasses. Irrational Ana chugs those two suckers down like water and slams them down on the vacant table next to me.

Christian is still settled at the bar, and he turns around. His gray eyes find mine, and at first they shine brightly for me, but he finds my miserable looking face. Gray eyes snap quickly to be full of concerned. I bite the bullet and head over to him.

"What's wrong?" He tries to gently rub my bare shoulder, but I shrug away.

"It's nothing. Just not feeling well all of a sudden."

"Oh. We can leave." Christian starts to raise up, but I push him back down.

"No, stay. Don't let me ruin your night." His brow furrows.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, never mind. I'll call you later." I pull myself from him and walk outside. Since we're deep in the city, I wave out my hand to try to flag down a taxi.

"Ana!" I ignore him. "Anastasia!" Oh, he's using my full name. His hand catches onto my arm and he tugs me around. He looks defeated, and worried.

"What the hell is going on?" I look down. "Talk to me."

"Just go back inside and find Daniella. I bet she's waiting for round two of your make out session."

"It's not what it looked like. Trust me." I roll my eyes.

"Oh, it's not? Your hands sure enjoyed roaming all over her body." He scoffs and runs his hands through his hair.

"Why are you getting so riled up about this? You're not my girlfriend." My eyes widen, and I feel my heart crack. This is my fault anyways. I was the one to make the stupid dating rule, and look where I am now. The only one making it a huge deal that he kissed someone else, all because I fell deeply in love with him. "Ana, I didn't mean-"

"No, no, you're right. I'm not your girlfriend." His face drops. "I'm just the girl you have sex with occasionally and still friends with. Nothing more."

"Ana, that's not what I meant at all." I sigh.

"Of course, you didn't. But whatever this is, it has to end."

"Because of what happened? I told you-" Christian takes a step forward, but I stubbornly back away.

"No, I've been thinking about this for a few days and I think it's the right decision. I can see this threatening our friendship." His eyebrows furrow and his eyes become dark.

"What about last night? You thought you could have one last time, try something different, before kicking me to the curb because you got bored?" He raises his voice.

"What? Absolutely not! It wasn't like that at all. Last night was-" I try to plea.

"Nothing, Ana." Christian distances himself from me. "Daniella's waiting." Those words crushed my heart more than anything.

He turns on his heels, heading straight back into the party, leaving me to shed the tears that I've been holding back.

* * *

Author's note: The drama is on full effect in this chapter! Sorry this had to happen, but I needed to change everything up a bit, keep everyone on their toes. Don't hate me! I promise this story is an HEA. But any predictions for next chapter? Will they forgive and forget everything that has happened? Or is their friendship now ruined? Thank you all for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up startled, pots and pans banging together, causing my head to pound even more. My blinds have been pulled, and the bright sun burns my eyes. I'm half naked in bed and don't even remember undressing. I glance over to find bottles of whiskey and vodka. What the hell did I do last night?

"Oh, great. You're awake." Kate suddenly storms into my room. She starts cleaning up the mess I made all over in my room.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, making sure my sheets are more secure around me.

"You hurt Ana last night." I raise a brow. She knows?

"What?" She stops cleaning and rolls her eyes.

"Cut the bullshit. I've known about you two since you guys decided to start sleeping together." I look down and sigh.

"How is she?"

"A mess. Last night really hurt her, and she's scared to tell you how she really feels."

"And how does she feel?" Kate scoffs.

"Oh, my God you both are clueless. She obviously has feelings for you, and you with her." I shake my head.

"It's not as easy as you say it is."

"Yes, it is." She sits down on my bed. "Did you really kiss that nasty blonde?"

"No, I didn't. She came onto me the whole time, and I tried pushing her off."

"So you didn't go back inside to be with her?" I furrow my brows.

"How do you know all this?"

"I overheard Ana talking to Mia on the phone." I shut my eyes.

"Fuck," I whisper under my breath. The last person I want to know what happened is my sister. "And no, I went back inside to only leave out the back door."

"You need to go see her."

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"You have to at least try." I nod. "She's home."

"Can I have some privacy?" Kate jumps up from the bed and walks over to the door.

"I recommend taking a shower, and you're welcome!" she yells, shutting the door behind her.

I have Taylor driving me to Ana's because I'm too anxious and hungover to drive at the moment. The ride from my place to hers is exactly fifteen minutes, I've timed it perfectly. We pull up, and I let myself out. I hope Kate didn't let her know I'm coming, and she won't slam the door in my face.

It doesn't take me long to go upstairs to her apartment, and I'm dragging my feet towards her door. I raise my hand to knock on her door a couple times, knowing it always takes her awhile to get to the door. In what feels like a lifetime, the door slowly opens and Ana stands before me.

But this isn't my Ana, she's taken over by someone else. By the look on her face, she had no idea I was coming here. I can always tell by the way she's biting her lip and fidgeting with the fabric on her pants, that she's nervous. The silence becomes unbearable as we stand before one another.

"Hi," I whisper, and I can hear her intake of breath.

"Hey," She shyly places a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Can I come in?" Ana hesitates for a second and opens the door more enough for me to slide through. The apartment still looks the same, half tidy and half messy.

I turn around, and I get a better look at Ana, her eyes are slightly red, and she has dark circles underneath them. Her hair is down, knotty, and like she didn't bother to put a brush through it. She looks comfortable in a pair of black and gray sweats.

"Why are you here?" She finally speaks up, still standing by the door with her arms crossed.

"I came to apologize. Last night was not what I wanted to happen."

"Well, it did. And you were right about everything."

"No, I wasn't. I was being a complete ass about everything."

"It still doesn't change anything." Ana mutters, sighing.

"Yes, it does. I'm apologizing for hurting you. That's the last thing I ever want to do to you." She walks past me and takes a seat on the couch. I take that as my cue to join her and sit down.

"I have to start being honest about everything." I raise a brow and nod.

"About what?"

"I ended everything because I started having feelings for you." Ana glances up at me. "I'm in love with you, Christian." She loves me. Ana is in love with me. I can't believe I'm hearing those words, and from her. This is what I've been waiting for.

"Ana-"

"But I can't be with you right now." My eyes widen.

"What?"

"Last night showed me how easily you can hurt me, and I don't want that to happen again."

"But, Ana. I'm in love with you, too." Her eyes fill with tears.

"You are?" I grab her hands and gently skim my thumb over them.

"Yes, I am. I'm so in love with you." She shuts her eyes, and the tears roll down her face.

"I love you, but I meant what I said."

"Ana," I whisper, and she shakes her head.

"I need some time to myself. Just let me have some to figure things out." I look down, not wanting to let her go.

"Is this what you really want?"

"This is what I need to do. Please." I nod, and stand up, walking over to the door.

"I'll wait for you." I say, and leave to give her the time she needs, even though it hurts.

* * *

Eight Days Later…

Ana's POV

"Please just go on this date. It'll be good for you." Kate begs, sitting on my bed as I try reading my book.

"I don't want to. I'm swearing off man." I mutter.

"Don't be like this. In order for your to move on from Christian-"

"I don't want to move on from him. I just said I needed some time." She sighs.

"I know you did. But this will be good for you, I promise." I roll my eyes and shut my book.

"If I do this, no more bugging me about Christian." Kate smiles and leaps off the bed.

"Deal!" She runs into my closet, probably searching me a date outfit.

I remain in my bed, motionless and thinking about what Christian could be doing right now. He would be devastated if he knew I was going on this date, and this isn't exactly giving myself time. But he hurt me so much, knowing his past with so many women, and I need to figure things out. Would Christian and I even make a good couple? We make great best friends, but adding the loving relationship stuff to it could break us.

Maybe I need this date in order to see if I deserve someone other than Christian. Someone who can treat me how I'm supposed to be, and be with someone who I don't already have so much history with. Like I said, maybe this will be good.

I look at myself one last time in the mirror, before making my way into the living room. Kate is standing next to the couch, smiling as I come towards her. I make sure my off the shoulder, red dress is long enough to cover my ass and I'm comfortable.

"I knew that dress would look fantastic on you." Kate beams, and I laugh.

"I didn't even know that I owned this dress."

"And your hair looks beautiful with it." There's a knock on the door. I take a deep breath, I'm moving on and letting go. But am I really? This could be a huge mistake. Kate opens the door, and my date comes before me. He's tall and has nice dirty blonde hair, the suit he has on is very good looking.

"Hey, I'm Tyler." He leans in to give me a hug, and I shyly give him one back. "Ready to go?" I nod, following him out the door. Kate gives me a thumbs up as I follow him downstairs, to his car.

I'm surprised when he doesn't even bother to open the door for me, which Christian always used to. I climb into the car, and we don't talk, making the whole ride awkward. The dreadful silence is killing me, I reach forward to turn on the radio, but his hand slaps mine away.

"No, touching the car." I raise my brows and retract my hand. Was he serious?

We arrive at the restaurant, and once again I open my own door by myself. I trail behind him inside, and we're taken straight to our table. The waiter is kind enough to pull out my chair for me, and I sit.

Tyler immediately starts talking, but all about himself. Throughout the whole dinner, he never once asked any questions about me and I'm left constantly nodding my head to his pointless stories. When we finally get around to dessert, I have classified this as the worse date in history. I can't stand sitting here any longer, and decide to take matters into my own hands.

"I'm sorry, but this date was a mistake." I raise up from my seat, and his face drops.

This date made me realize that I'm deeply in love with Christian, and I thought coming here might help me get over him. But all this has done is remind me how amazing he really is. So I grab my bag, and walk throughout the restaurant, out into the street.

"Hey!" I turn around to find Tyler following me. "This date isn't finished until I say it is." He grabs my arm and pulls me into an empty alleyway.

"Excuse me!" I yell, but he covers my mouth with his. My hands beat against his chest, but it's no use. I feel my back hit against the brick wall and my whole body trembles.

He's going to assault me, or do way worse. The fighter in me won't go out without a fight, so once his mouth attacks mine again, I bite hard on his lip, and he pauses, gasping in pain. This is my chance to run, but he latches onto my wrist and throws me back against the wall.

"You little bitch!" Tyler growls, tugging on my dress, roughly. He becomes distracted, and I raise my knee up to hit him in the groin. He falls back in agony, and I sprint down the alley. I run until I can't feel my feet no longer, and find shelter in a crowded cafe. My hands shakily hold my phone, and I dial the one person who would help me, no matter what.

"Ana?" Christian asks, and I sniffle. Not even realizing tears are streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry, it's late. But could you come and get me, please?" I can hear him grabbing his keys in the background.

"What's wrong?" His face hard, and serious.

"Something happened. I just need you to come, now." I say, trying to catch my breath.

"Tell me where you are."

"I don't know, some cafe," I whisper.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Stay right where you are, you understand me?" Christian orders.

"Yes, I understand." He hangs up. I find the bathroom and stand before the mirror. My long, curly hair is a mess, and part of my red dress ripped down the front. More tears fall from my eyes, mascara running down my cheeks. I can feel myself still shaking.

What feels like hours, Christian comes strolling in and searches frantically for me. I jump up from the table and run towards him. He opens his arms, and I finally can breathe again once I feel myself around them. I can feel him let out a sigh of relief, and he holds me tightly.

"Oh, Ana." He breathes, stepping back to examine me. "Who the hell did this to you?" I shake my head.

"Not now, please." I whimper. Christian takes his jacket off before wrapping it around me.

"Let's go." He leads me to his car, opening the door for me and I slide inside.

Christian drive us out into traffic, and I can't help but chatter my teeth. He leads forward to turn on the heat, to warm me up from the cold and traumatic night. I look over to see both of Christian's hands on the wheel, knuckles white.

"Ana, I need to know what happened." He demands, and I glance out the window. "Please," he asks softly.

"I was set up on a date with this guy, it wasn't going too well and I decided to leave. He didn't like that very much and got angry when I walked out on him. So he followed me out and forced me into an alleyway. I swear he was close to tearing my dress off, but I kneed him in the groin and ran as fast as I could." I explain, my voice shaking.

"I need his name." Christian growls, and I shake my head.

"Christian,"

"Tell me, Ana." He looks over at me, his eyes dark and angry.

"His name is Tyler, but I don't know his last name." I mutter, and he doesn't say anything else.

Escala comes into my view, and we pull up outside of it. Taylor stands there, and I become confused. He opens my door and helps me out of it. Christian is immediately at my side, leading me to go inside. I look back to see Taylor getting into the car and driving off.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing for you to worry about." We enter into the elevator, and he presses the penthouse button. Christian makes sure not to let go of me as I stand in his arms. The ride up doesn't take long, and he takes me towards his bedroom. "I'll start the shower for you, and I'll go make you some tea." He goes into the bathroom, and I hear him start the shower. As he's about to exit the bathroom, I give him a grateful smile.

"Thank you." Christian nods and leaves.

I go into the now steamy bathroom, and slowly take off my dress. My back is to the mirror, not wanting to stare at myself and see how damaged I look. I step inside, with the hot water raining down on me. My hands find the soap and I start scrubbing at every inch of my body. I just want to wash away every remain that he left on me, and not feel so dirty because of him.

But no matter how hard I scrub, the red marks and bruises won't go away. Loud sobs begin to wreck my body, and they wouldn't stop. I don't hear the knock on the door, and Christian stands there, deeply concerned.

"Ana," he murmurs, and I cry.

"It won't come off." I continue scrubbing at my arm, and he steps towards me. Christian gently takes my arm and stares at it. It's bright red from the soap, but both of us could still clearly see the bruises in shapes of fingertips. I glance up to see him gritting his teeth, and I shut my eyes.

"Here," He takes the soap from my hands, and softly runs it across my arm. "There you go."

After Christian finishes up helping me get clean, he finds a towel to wrap around my body and carries me into the bedroom. He places me on the bed and goes off to find clothes for me to wear. I take the oversized shirt and sweatpants from him and throw them on.

Christian pulls back the covers, and I climb underneath them. He reaches over next to the nightstand and hands me my tea. I take the mug in my hands and take a small sip. He stands up and backs away.

"Where are you going?" I ask, blowing on my hot tea.

"I'm going to let you get some sleep."

"Can you lay with me?" I bite my lip, and he smiles.

"Of course." Christian whispers. He slides in right next to me, and I shuffle over towards him. I lay my head on his chest, and can finally breathe normally. This is exactly where I belong.

* * *

Author's Note: I just want to start off apologizing for the whole ordeal with chapter 11. The reason all of that happened was because I sometimes have a co-writer help me with this story, as I'm in school and also working. Well, I've been crazy busy and so she took matters into her own hands, deciding to write chapter 11 without me. I didn't like it at all where she took it and it was frankly horrible to read. So I deleted it once I saw what she did, and completely had her stop all together help me write this story. I apologize for everything, and this chapter is the new, and improved chapter. Thank you all of your patience and reading this story! x


End file.
